1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having an interior tensioning shaft.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Known golf bags presently generally comprise a bottom end and an upper plate, preferably made of molded plastic material, to which are respectively attached the upper and lower ends of a tubular wall of flexible material, for example canvas, in a manner so as to constitute a tubular container, open at is upper portion, to receive various golf clubs. The upper plate of the bag is provided with different openings for receiving the clubs and it comprises a transverse member under which the upper end of an interior longitudinal tensioning shaft is supported, the lower end of which is connected to the bottom of the bag. Manufacturers of golf bags can thus deliver them flat to retailers, which makes it possible to reduce their volume during their transport and storage before sale. At the time of sale, the retailer assembles the bag for the purchaser and to this end he must position the interior tensioning shaft which causes a mutual spacing of the upper plate and the bottom of the bag thus ensuring satisfactory tensioning of the tubular wall of the bag.
The apparatus for tensioning golf bags which are known at this time are relatively complex and inconvenient to use. One of them utilizes a tensioning shaft which is supported under the transverse member of the upper plate but is threaded at its lower portion and screwed into a nut formed at the bottom of the bag. It is thus necessary to turn the tensioning shaft in its nut until obtaining the appropriate tensioning. This operation requires the use of a special tool and is relatively long and inconvenient. Furthermore, this apparatus for tensioning requires the use of a threaded shaft and of a nut and is thus relatively costly.